


Tumblr Prompts

by Mirha



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: What it says on the tin1.Ivan/Luka-Luka gets jealous of Carriço2. Šime/Dejan-Don't fuck it up3.Ivan/Luka-Playing video games4. Mario x Domo “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”5. Mario x Domo "Wanna bet?"6. Mario x Domo “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”7. Gareth x Luka "If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” and “You’re the only one I trust to do this."





	1. Ivan/Luka-Luka gets jealous of Carriço

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to gather somewhere eveything I wrote for tumblr prompts. I hope you guys will enjoy it ^^

Ivan was confused. Usually, when they were together for international duty, Luka always rushed to him so they could stay together. But not this time. Worse than that, he even made arrangements with Vida to change rooms so he wanted have to share his with Ivan.

All day long, Ivan tried to corner him to ask him for explanations, but always failed. He didn’t like the conclusion the quickly came to.

For some unknown reason, Luka was avoiding him.

Ivan wasn’t going to give up so easily, though. He cared about Luka, a lot more than he would admit in front of anyone, actually. So he wasn’t going to give up on him so easily.

Thankfully, he knew all about Luka’s habits, and so it didn’t take long for him to find himself alone with his boyfriend. When he spotted him, Luka tried to run away once more, but Ivan grabbed his arm before he could disappear in his room.

“Wait! I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but we can talk about it. You’ve been so distant lately, I don’t understand.”

“Let me go. I don’t want to talk to you.”

The deep sadness in his voice took Ivan by surprise, but he didn’t miss the underlying anger in his tone. Luka looked ready to fight him if needed and he had no idea why.

“Is it something I did? Please, just talk to me. I hate it when things are awkward between us.”

“Well, maybe you should have thought of that before tricking me into thinking our relationship meant something to you!” Luka shouted.

“Wait, what? Of course it means something, why would you think otherwise?”

“Oh really? Then maybe you can tell me why you kissed Carriço in front of a whole stadium? Because I clearly remember you always telling me that we couldn’t be too affectionate on the pitch, that it would make people suspicious.”

“So it’s because of that story? Listen, Luka, it was all an accident. Me and Daniel were supposed to kiss on the cheek, not on the lips. I’m sorry it confused you, but…”

“Stop it! Maybe you can sell this explanation to gullible journalists, but not to me. I know you, Ivan, and I saw how you enjoyed it. But that’s only what you did in front of cameras. What happened next? Did you fuck him in the locker room, too?”

Ivan jaw dropped as he discovered a new side of Luka. His usually calm boyfriend was radiating with burning rage and he looked ready to hit him. However, Ivan couldn’t miss how his eyes were growing wet, even though Luka was trying to restrain his tears to look more intimidating.

“Do you really have such a low opinion of me? Nothing happened because I would never cheat on you, Lukita. This was all a big misunderstanding, I promise. Maybe for a second, I got lost because I was too high on victory, and maybe I forgot where I was. And when I felt other lips on mines, I wished so bad that it was you, celebrating a victory with me, that I got carried away. But I swear that I would never betray you. The minute I realized where I was and with who, I sobered up and put an end to all this, I promise. Please, trust me, Luka. You’re the only one who really matters to me.”

Luka lips quivered. Ivan could see the conflict in his eyes, his will to trust his words but also his fear to be hurt again. So his boyfriend took his hands in him and squeezed them strongly, hoping it would be enough to convince him.

“I don’t know, Ivan. I’m not sure I could ever look at you the same way again, after this…”

“What do I have to do to gain your trust back? Just ask me, and I will. I’ll get down on my knees right here and now, or hell, make another interview to excuse myself one more time. I’ll tell the world you’re the only one I love if that’s what you want. Just don’t push me away, please.”

Luka hesitated. He held Ivan’s hand tightly in his, before asking:

“You promise me there was nothing between you and Carriço?”

“On my life. I would never do this do you, Luka.”

“Alright, I believe you. But if something like that ever happens again…”

“It won’t, Luka, you have my word. I’m sorry, I should have known you would worry about it. Let me make it up to you, please?”

Luka looked cautious, and Ivan knew it would take him time and efforts to regain the complicity they once had. However, he already felt a burst a joy in his chest when Luka didn’t try to shy away from his kiss.


	2. Šime/Dejan-Don't fuck it up

Every muscle in Dejan’s body hurt. It took him all his strength to fight against the ache settled in his legs. There wasn’t a single part of him that didn’t hurt to some extent, and yet, the pain in his heart was the strongest of them all.

In front of him, Šime was limping, his eyes full of deception as he asked to be subbed off. Dejan didn’t waste a minute, he rushed to him despite his own suffering to help his friend get to the bench safely. Luka soon joined them, the worry in his eyes reflecting Dejan’s.

They both hoped Šime didn’t injure himself badly, that this was just the result of exhaustion, but they couldn’t be sure. However, they couldn’t let themselves be distracted too much from the game, not when the score was still 1-1 at extra time. They needed to beat Russia, they refused to see their world cup journey end there.

Šime almost crossed the line of the field when he stopped for just a second. He forced himself to smile through his tears while staring at Dejan.

“Hey, just… Don’t fuck it up, okay?”

Šime tried to keep a light, teasing tone, but his voice still broke halfway through it. Dejan could read so many things in his deep, watery brown eyes. His frustration to leave the pitch when his country needed him, the fear of these being his last seconds playing in the world cup, his will to to reach the next step with them…

“Don’t worry. Just sit down, rest your leg and drink some water. We’ve got this. Now go take care of yourself, Šime.”

His friend nodded and Dejan went back to his position on the pitch. His muscles hurt once more, but he refused to acknowledge the pain. They couldn’t lose now, not when Šime’s stare was on him. Tonight, his friend would only cry tears of joy, he promised himself.

Of course, it wasn’t easy, especially when Russia came back in the game with its second goal. But Dejan kept on battling against their opponents and his own body till the end, until Ivan scored that winning penalty goal. Dejan celebrated with the few forces he had left, then his eyes fell on Šime, Šime who looked like they had just fetched the moon for him.

This was all teamwork, Dejan knew, and he would never deny the efforts Luka, Domo and all the others put into the game, but right now he was taking in all the pride of not disappointing Šime, of keeping his promise.

“I told you we would do it, didn’t I?” He grinned.

The smile Šime offered him in that moment was the greatest gift he ever received, maybe even greater than victory itself.

 

They didn’t party for long. In the bus, Dejan already fell half asleep on Šime’s shoulder. His team mate laughed and shook him awake before they reached the hotel, but there was something else in his eyes, something Dejan couldn’t decipher yet.

Despite his own tiredness, he didn’t let Šime walk his way up to their hotel room.

“You don’t have to do that.” His friend shook his head when Dejan suggested he leaned on him.  
“I’m not letting your leg get any worse.”

“But you already have cramps and…”

“No buts. I’m helping you and that’s it.”

Once more, Dejan caught a glimpse of that strange spark in Šime’s eyes, but didn’t have enough time to decide what it was.

“So what, you gonna carry me bridal style to prove your strength?”

“If you keep being a little shit, maybe I will.”

In the end, Šime chuckled and agreed to lean on his shoulder. Dejan grimaced, his tired riddled with cramps not really appreciating the added effort. Thankfully, it didn’t take them long to get to their room. They both crashed on the bed, not even caring enough to remove their clothes.

“Right now, I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years.” Šime whined.

“Don’t even think about it, coach won’t let us. We still have a long way to go.”

“I know. By the way, Dejan…”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for everything you did, today. I was so afraid, when I had to leave the game but then you reassured me and I knew everything would be alright…”

His voice was soft and Dejan suddenly realized just how close they were, their faces only inches apart. He couldn’t keep his eyes apart from Šime’s pretty brown ones. There was no desperation or sadness in them, now. Only joy.

“Just kiss me.” Šime whispered.

Dejan closed the gasp between them in a blink.


	3. Ivan/Luka-Playing video games

“Please, Luka, help! Zombies are coming after me!”

Luka took a glimpse at the other side of the screen before shrugging.

“They’re level one, Ivan. I’m sure you can handle then on your own.”

“No I can’t! Please, Luka, you can’t just abandon me!”

His boyfriend sighed, killed the last enemy he was dealing with, then made his avatar turn around so he could join Ivan’s. He quickly took care of the two weak zombies running after him while Ivan breathing slowly came back to a normal rhythm.

“Thanks, Lukita. You’re the best.”

Now that there was no more danger in the game, Luka shifted in the sofa to take a look at Ivan. His boyfriend looked pale, paler than the vampire he had killed a little earlier. His hands were clenched hard on the controller and his knuckles were starting to turn white. It was also impossible to ignore how he was shaking from head to toe.

When he saw that, Luka didn’t hesitate a single second and put the game on hold. Ivan blinked, surprised, but the smaller man talked first.

“Tell me if I’m wrong, but would you happen to be scared of zombies, Ivan?”

“What? Me? Scared? Of course I am not!”

From the way he got defensive all of a sudden, Luka knew he was lying. Understanding that, Ivan groaned in displeasure. His lover just knew him way too well.

“Sorry, but I’m not convinced. If horror video games scare you, why didn’t you tell me earlier? We could have played at something else.”

“I know, but… You looked so happy, when you told me we’d be able to play together in this game and not against one another, like we usually do. I just… I wanted to make you happy, okay? And I know it didn’t work, because I’m just a burden in this kind of game and…”

Luka didn’t let him finish. He invaded Ivan’s side of the sofa until he was curled up against him then kissed his lover softly.

“Don’t say that, love. I’m glad you tried for me, that means a lot. But there’s no need to keep playing if it makes you uncomfortable. Look, you’re still shaking. I don’t want to see you like that.”

“If I’m getting kisses from you when I’m scared, maybe it’s not that bad.” Ivan replied, slowly regaining his confidence.

“Now someone’s being cocky. Do you want me to put the game back on, then?” Luka teased him.

Ivan’s face turned white again, and his lover chuckled at that.

“No, I don’t think it’ll be necessary. I will already have enough troubles sleeping tonight, thank you very much.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there to protect you from the boogeyman under the bed. For now, I’ll just put another game on so you can change your mind. Is Mario Kart kid-friendly enough for you?”

“I thought I had a supportive boyfriend, but now, you’re just being mean and making fun of me.”

“Oh, don’t be a baby. If I wanted to be rude, I would tell Domo or Šime about your fear and you can be sure that they would disguise themselves as zombies or something to give you the fright of your life.”

Ivan’s face grew white at the thought as he begged Luka with terrified eyes.

“Please, don’t ever do that. I don’t want my life to turn into a living hell.”

Luka smiled and chuckled at that. He left a teasing kiss at the tip of Ivan’s nose before getting up.

“Don’t worry, I love you too much to make you endure that. Now, it’s time to get this game on.”  
“Yeah, get ready to lose. I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“Oh, really? We’ll see about that.”

Here it was, the competitive flame Ivan liked so much to see in his lover’s eyes. It sent shivers down his spine, just like it did each time they played against one another for their clubs.

Luka started the game and quickly came back to sit next to Ivan. They both eyes each other in a childish attempt to intimidate the other before the beginning of the first race.

By some kind of miracle, they managed to play fair for a whole ten minutes. Then Ivan’s foot started to teasingly crawl up Luka’s calve in an attempt to distract him. In retaliation, Luka’s hand slipped under his shirt to tickle him right below the ribs. Their controllers were soon forgotten on the table as their competition turned into an all out brawl where each and every trickery was allowed.

It ended up with both of them out of breath and laughing stupidly while Luka rested on top of Ivan, their legs entangled.

“Well, I think it’s a draw.” Ivan chuckled.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Luka laughed back, his eyes shining.

His boyfriend happily complied.


	4. Mario x Domo “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Domo remembered the celebrations after coming home in Croatia, the crownd chanting, his friends jumping on the bus next to him… There was also alcohol involved, more than what was reasonable if he was to believe Luka’s high pitched screams of joy

But then, everything went black all of a sudden, so fast that he didn’t have enough time to panic. He could just feel hands grabbing him before he lost consciousness.

He didn’t stay out for long, but then he came back to his senses, he saw Mario hovering over him, a scowl on his face.

“W-What happened?”

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes. Idiot.”

“Wait, into your arms? I’m pretty sure to catch me when I was falling!”

“Don’t say stupid things!” Mario retorted, but Domagoy didn’t miss the small blush on his cheeks. “Here, drink this. The weather is hot and I don’t want to stop the celebrations just to bring you to the hospital.”

Domo accepted the water bottle Mario was handing him with a smirk, noticing that his friend still didn’t let go of him. This would be some good material to tease him later on.

And with some luck, maybe that teasing would result in something more…


	5. 5. Mario x Domo "Wanna bet?"

“I never saw Luka emptying a beer so fast.” Mario commented as he stared at his captain threw the bottle aside and started jumping in the locker room, high on their victory.

“I’m not impressed, I can do it twice as fast!” An also drunk Domo replied with defiance.

“Oh really?”

“Yup! Wanna bet?”

“And what am I supposed to give you if I win?”

“Cuddles!” Domo announced happily, the biggest grin on his face.

Mario tried to hide the embarassment creeping on him at those words. He always did his best not to look soft, but it was hard when Domo was around.

“Fine, I’ll go find a beer for you and you’ll see if you can back that talk.”

“Nope, not now. I’ll do that later.” Domo grinned, a mischievious grin on his face.

Usually, this meant trouble, but Mario chose not to look too much into it.

He decided that maybe he should have when Domo emptied a whole bottle of beer on Ivan’s head during the group photos, the cameras being proof that he did empty it more quickly than Luka. Mario wanted to facepalm at his boyfriend’s stupid idea.

The cuddling that came afterwards was nice though, even if he would never admit it


	6. 6. Mario x Domo “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“Domo, for the last time, take this monstruosity off your back.”

“But Mario…”

“No but. You heard me. Take. It. Off. I won’t have my boyfriend be a fashion distaster and bring shame on me.”

“But I love this shirt!”

“I don’t care, go change yourself!”

Domo pouted, clearly looking for a way to make his boyfriend change his mind. Then he smiled as a genius idea made its way to his mind.

“If I put on white shoes so it fits with the shirt, can I go outside?”

Mario faked thinking about it for a while, his arms crossed.

“Sure. Now that would solve the problem.”

“Thanks, I love you.” Domo giggled, almost jumping in Mario’s arms and leaving a quick kiss on his lips before running to find his shoes, leaving a blushing Mario behind him.


	7. 7. Gareth x Luka "If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” and “You’re the only one I trust to do this."

Luka was sitting cross-legged, humming happily. He gently ran the brush through Gareth’s hair, enjoying the sensation of the soft brown locks sliding between his fingers. It was their morning ritual after getting out of bed. Each day, Luka would help his boyfriend to comb his long mane. It always was a special moment, once he cherished with all his heart.

He was done untying all the knots, but he didn’t want to stop just yet. So he let go of the brush and started to tenderly massage his boyfriend’s head, pushing his hair aside so he could leave small kisses on his nape.

Gareth let out a small gasp of surprise, but he quickly relaxed and let Luka do whatever he wanted.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this. You know that, right?” Gareth whispered.

“Of course I do.” Luka immediately replied, while playing absentmindedly with his hair.

He remembered how insecure Gareth was with his appearance at first, how he would tense and think Luka was making fun of him when the smaller man told him he found his hair beautiful.

It had taken years to work on this, to get to the point where Gareth was comfortable enough to leave his hair in the care of his loving boyfriend. They tried weird things sometimes, just for Gareth to prove to himself that he could do it and not be afraid.

They took pictures of it, saved it all, and they would smile fondly while going through albums full of Gareth having his hair braided or covered by flower crowns.

Gareth let out a pleased sigh, enraptured by his boyfriend’s skilled fingers. However, Luka soon stopped his ministrations so he could move around and face Gareth.

“You’re not tying it?” The Welsh man asked, surprised.

Before answering him, Luka stole a kiss from his lips, a teasing smirk on his face.

“I don’t think it’ll be useful, not when I would unleash it again anyway. We do have some time ahead of us before training…”

Luka whispered those last few words right against Gareth’s ear, his breath tickling his neck. Then he quickly got up, enjoining Gareth to do the same. His lover didn’t wait twice and he went to wrap his arms around Luka’s small frame. The smaller man took advantage of it to encircle Gareth’s waist with his legs, knowing he was strong enough to carry him, a satisfied look etched on his face.

“Fuck, Luka. If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”

“I don’t need a bed, I only need you.” He replied seductively.

“You won’t say that later today when your back hurts.”

“Try me.” Luka replied, his competitive side showing more than ever.

“Well, if you insist…” Gareth groaned as his lips started wandering on Luka’s neck.

Luka didn’t even try to resist this maddening touch. He only moaned and gripped at Gareth’s hair, happy that the trust his lover put in him allowed him to do that, too.


End file.
